Lisa Simpson
Lisa Simpson is a main character in the comedy TV series "The Simpsons". She is the first daugther of Marge and Homer, and sister to Bart,and Maggie. Role In The Simpsons Lisa Marie Simpson was born to Margerie and Homer Simpson, and a new sister for Bart. Lisa recieved her first saxophone at the age of 3, a present from Homer. Lisa is the "Smart" one to her friends and family, She made friends with a fellow musician, Bleeding Gums Murphy, who teached her the meaning of music, until his untimly death, whom he still visits Lisa as a ghost. As a 8 year old, she is a very good detective after her new rival, Mr. Burns was shot and when everyone believed his servant, Waylon Smithers did the crime, Lisa discovered the culprit was in fact her baby sister, Maggie, however the charges where dropped, as Maggie is a baby and cant go to jail. She also works for a spy agency with the other nerds for Skinner. In The episode "Bye Bye Nerdie" Lisa tries to become friends with a new girl named, Francine, who happens to be a bully, She begins to terrorize Lisa for months and then the other kids who are geeky. After another beating, Lisa then gets a lot of geek sweat and then traps Francine in a cage. When Lisa tells a scientist to free the bully, Francine then runs screaming towards Lisa, attempting to attack her, Lisa sprays water spray, which itmatizes Francine, until she beats everyone up, except for Lisa, her family and Francine's parents. In he future episode "Holidays Of A Future Passed", Lisa is seen to be married to Milhouse Van Houton, and have a daughter together, Zia. Relationships *Homer Simpson - Father *Marge Simpson - Mother *Bart Simpson - Brother *Maggie Simpson - Sister *Abe Simpson - Paternal Grandfather *Mona Simpson - Paternal Grandmother *Clancy Bouvior - Maternal Grandfather *Jaquline Bouvior - Maternal Grandmother *Patty Bouvior - Aunt *Selma Terwilliger-Hutz-McClure-Stu-Simpson-D'Amico - Aunt *Ling Bouvior - Adopted Cousin *Herb Simpson - Uncle *Abby Simpson - Aunt *Milhouse Van Houton - Husband (Future) *Zia Simpson - Daughter (Future) *Kirk Van Houton - Father In Law (Future) *Luanne Van Houten - Mother In Law (Future) *Bart Simpson Jr - Nephew (Future) *Luke Simpson - Nephew (Future) *Jenda Simpson - Sister In Law (Future) *Nelson Muntz - Ex-Boyfriend *Ralph Wiggum - Ex-Boyfriend, Friend *Colin - Ex-Boyfriend *Sherri and Terry - Friends *Janey Powers - Best Friend *Francine Rhenquist - Bully *Erin Small - Friend *Dean Milton - Friend *Ben Jones - Friend *Rick Lawrence - Friend *Skipper - Friend *Kowalski - Friend *Rico - Friend *Private - Friend *Marty - Friend *Lyndsey Longmoore - Friend *Daffy Duck - Friend *Lyndsey Duck - Friend (these two get on very well) *Atomic Betty - Friend *Daphne Blake - Friend *Scooby Doo - Friend *Boo - Friend *Princess Melody Triton - Friend *Horrid Henry Hopwood - Friend *Pebbles Flinstone - Friend *Shaun The Sheep - Friend *Tommy Vercetti - Friend *John Connor - Friend *Draco Malfoy - Friend *Jack Sparrow - Friend *Hector Barbossa - Friend *Violet Parr - Friend *Bubbles Powerpuff - Friend *Tom Cat - Friend *Sheeba Cat - Friend *Nibbles Mouse - Friend *Maria Towers - Friend, Former Babysitter *Granny - Friend *Bugs Bunny - Friend *Taz Tazmanian - Friend *Sylvester Cat - Friend *Tweety Bird - Friend *Petunia Pig - Friend *Melissa Duck - Friend *Lola Bunny - Friend * Meg Griffin - Friend Role In Castaras Lisa is now 15 years old in the series. With Mr Burns as her enemy. Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers Category:Heroes Category:Good character